


Lovers Hotel

by bumkeyk (prettyboyyixing), prettyboyyixing



Category: No Mercy (Korean TV), Sharp Gun, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Eating out, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Character of Color, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Sloppy Makeouts, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Vaginal Fingering, based off a music video, melanin, this is so self indulgent it should be a crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyyixing/pseuds/bumkeyk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyyixing/pseuds/prettyboyyixing
Summary: You visit #Gun on set for his MV Park in a hotel. One thing leads to another when the room is left to you for the night.





	Lovers Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the Park mv. He’s hot in it loool. Enjoy!

You wanting to surprise Gunhee you decided to show up to his music video shoot. You hadn't seen each other in a while with his shoots and studio time and your work schedule. On the phone last night you heard he's almost done and wished that you could show up. You brushed him off saying that you have to work so you can see him light up. On your way to the shoot, you picked up and champagne and flowers to celebrate. When you arrive the place, you couldn't help but let your jaw drop a little. This place was exquisite and you felt a little intimidating. You make your way to an area with the crew and whisper to a production assistant why you're there. They discreetly take you to a more private area where you both can feel more comfortable. You hear the crew wrapping up and you begin to panic. It's been so long since you've seen him and you didn't know how he would react. You take a deep breath and sit down in the chair across the room. You hear foot steps toward the area and you reach for the flowers, your heart races. "Surprise! Congrats on another hit!" You hold out the flowers but you can't help looking him up and down. In his white button up slightly unbuttoned and his tie loose. Rings on most of his fingers and well fitting dress pants. You tear your eyes away and hand him the flowers, your eyes dropping to his shoes. He takes the flowers and kisses your cheek, his touch lingering on your hip. "I'm so happy you came. You can't lie for shit." He places the flowers on a table near the chair you got up from and pulled you closer. "I'm sorry I've been so busy, I hope I can make it up to you." You look him in his eyes as he smirks at you. Your heart skips a beat and your face heats up. You motion to the champagne on the table as you pull away. "I know it's not much but let's celebrate!" You fumble to open it and pour some glasses. He watches you and laughs. He picks up his glass and pulls you close again. Your heart beat is still racing. "To a successful single!" You clink your glasses and take a sip. He leans down to kiss your lips, the kiss is gentle and sweet. He is intoxicated by your familiar shea butter scent. You pull away slowly and look at him. The look in his eyes makes your heart beat faster. "I've missed you too." You set your glass down and wrap your arms around him. He pulls you closer and kisses your jaw. "I've missed you so much. You look so good tonight. I want to kiss you everywhere." You lean into him and let out a sigh as he moves lower on your body. You want to let yourself go so bad but the sound of the crew packing up was distracting. On top of the fact that there wasn't any real privacy from them. "Gunhee not here. There are too many people." "Oh so now you're suddenly shy? Sending me all those voicemails while I was in the studio, and all those pics when you got home from work? Were you shy then?" He keeps kissing your neck, making sure to linger at your sensitive area. You try your hardest not to moan but it won't be long before you do. "Gunhee please." You lightly push him away and straighten out your clothes. You look at him and you recognized those eyes. "Is there anywhere else that we can go?" He has a sly smile on his face and begins to leave the spot. From what you can see he's going to look for someone. You find a little mirror and look at yourself. You straighten up your clothes a little more and fix up your curls. He's always a little rough with your coils. You hear footsteps approaching and you turned around. A sly smile appears on his face and he calls you closer. "The room we used for the shoot is checked out till tomorrow. Come with me." You feel his hand slide into yours as he leads you toward the room. A PA follows with your stuff, sent by the producer. They set it down by the door and quickly leave. "What do you think? Is this private enough?" He walks up to you and wastes no time, continuing where he started. Kissing your jaw and whispering in your ear how much he missed you. He pulls away and leads you to another room. Here was the bedroom. A huge bed sits in the middle of the room. "This place is beautiful!" "Not as beautiful as you." He walks over to the bed and plops down. You walk over and climb up on his lap. You lean down to kiss him, his hands instinctively finding your curves. The feeling of his hands on your body is intoxicating and you moan into the kiss. You move down to his jaw and neck. He grips you tighter, feeling you up with his rough hands. He never was very delicate with you, wanting to devour you each and every time. "Fuck I've missed you. I wanna touch you so bad." He reaches to take off your shirt but you smack his hands away. "Not yet. Just let me kiss you." You kiss him, licking his bottom lip to ask for entry. He greedily let's you in, desperate to deepen the kiss. You sink down onto him and begin to unbutton his shirt. He moved your hands away and pulls out of the kiss. You feel him starting to get up and you let him. He then lays you down on the bed and gets on top of you. You couldn't help but feel a rush go through you when you see the hunger in his eyes. He kisses your lips quickly before he begins to undress you. He firstly lifts your shirt and immediately goes for your chest. You buck into his touch, biting back a moan. "I need to hear you, please let me hear you." You pull his hair and arch further into him. Little noises fall out of your mouth as he moves lower toward your pants. You grip his hair and pull him up a little bit. "Wait this night is about you. Let me take care of you." "Trust me you're doing exactly that." You lay back down as he pulls your pants and underwear down. The cold air touching you only turned you on more. You feel a finger fill you up and you could practically scream. His hand grips your thigh and slides deeper into you. He hits your spot and you buck into it, the feeling becoming overwhelming. You hadn't gotten off in a while just in case this happened. "Fuck you're so wet. God you're hot." He removes a finger and leans in, his breath turning you on even more. His tongue licks you from the bottom to the top, lightly to tease you. You try to buck into him but he holds on tight you your hips. You grip the sheets trying hard to not move too much. The noises you were making were so obscene as he explored you deeper. He looks up to you and makes eye contact, you could cum right then but you didn't. You wanted him to have as much fun as he could. You couldn't hold out for much longer and he mercilessly sucked and licked you out. "Fuck I'm close." You choke out. He looks up at you and pulls away. "Then cum for me." You didn't need another word. You relaxed and with one more lick you came. He lapped you up through your orgasm and you could feel your body throbbing at the overstimulation. He gets up and starts taking off his clothes.  
He kisses you as he slides a finger inside you, then two, stretching you out. You buck into the sensation and moan into his chest. He then slides into you, your back arches into the sensation.  
"Fuck. You're so good to me."  
He slides out again and slams back into you. You scream and bury your face into his neck. The sensation was too much, your head was spinning. He finds a steady pace and you moan into him, wanting more. You kiss him and he forces his whole tongue in your mouth. You gladly let him in and suck on his tongue, you both moaning in each other's mouths. He increases his pace, he's close you can feel it.  
"Wait babe, let me finish you off."  
You whisper into his ear. As if I'm command he pulls out and you both switch spots. And you kneel in front of him on the floor you tease the tip, sucking lightly. He bucks into your mouth and you let your jaw go slack. He keeps a steady pace, careful not to choke you. You feel the precum coming out the tip and let your teeth lightly graze him. He shivers and increases his pace. He does one more thrust before he fills your mouth with cum. You swallow every drop and open your mouth so he can see. He leans down to kiss you and helps you into bed.  
"This is the best surprise I've gotten in a while."  
He traces circles on your arm as he looks in your eyes. This was a surprise even for you. You hold each other in your arms before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent and I am not ashamed. I really just wanted to blow off some steam 🥴


End file.
